


Czas

by Drub



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Feelings, Gen, episode 3x23
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:36:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7411466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drub/pseuds/Drub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Z czasem człowiek nie wygra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Czas

Z czasem człowiek nie może wygrać. Prawda oczywista i pomijana lub ignorowana, której uczy samo życie w bolesny sposób. Kiedy dni mijają beztrosko, nie czuł upływu czasu. Codzienność rozpraszała uwagę. Szczegóły, nie, błahostki zasłaniały wizje całości. Co wtedy robił? Czemu to było ważne?

Kiedy sekundy dzieliły go od Allison. Kiedy kilka sekund później czas się zatrzymał. Nie wie kiedy ruszył z powrotem, może nigdy. Nie dla niego i nie dla Allison. 

Kiedy minuty ciągną się przez wieczność. Ale dni przelatują jak piasek przez palce, szybko i niezauważenie, niepowstrzymane. 

Kiedy czas umiera i pełznie i wlecze się i jego za sobą.


End file.
